Back Home
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: Ulquiorra's past comes back and it hasn't forgiven him. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome Home

**First Bleach Fanfic. Please Review. No flames please. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It'd been a long day and Ulquiorra needed some sleep to restore his energy. Even though he was an Arrancar, he needed a little sleep to restore his lost energy. While on his way to his bedroom, he saw Grimmjow, who had a giant smile on his face. He was leaning on the wall next to his door. This made Ulquiorra curious.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, incredibly calm.

"Nothing," he answered, still smiling.

"What's the smile for?" he asked.

"You'll see," Grimmjow answered, walking away.

Ulquiorra frowned and went inside. He took off his jacket and threw it at the end of his bed. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He thought until he fell asleep. He was thinking of Grimmjow. He was too happy, it was unnatural. Dreams filled his sleep and he was restless.

When he woke up, he said, "What's going on?"

He'd been summoned to the main room. Everyone was being called to the main room, for a meeting. It was unusual. Normally meetings weren't called unless something major happened. Ulquiorra sat up in his bed and pulled on his jacket. He walked out of his bedroom and put his hands in his pockets. This wasn't normal, a meeting during his resting time. He didn't get to sleep very often and when he did it was only for a few hours. That was all he needed though. He walked down the hall and when he arrived at the main room he noticed Grimmjow wasn't there. He didn't move though. He saw Aizen sitting in his chair and decided that Grimmjow was being stubborn again.

"Aizen-sama," he said, turning to him.

"What is it?" asked Aizen, with his hand supporting his head.

"Grimmjow is late. Do you want me to retrieve him?"

"No. He's doing his job right now."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," replied Ulquiorra.

Everyone waited for another few minutes. Nothing happened. Aizen smiled and everyone glanced at him but, didn't turn their heads.

"Grimmjow, what took you so long?" he shouted.

Everyone heard Grimmjow's voice next. He sounded like he was smiling and laughing.

"I wanted to make sure everyone was here for this," he replied.

"Bring her in," sighed Aizen.

Grimmjow walked in with a girl on his arm. She was beautiful. Her hair was black and waist length. Her bangs were hanging in her face like Halibel's and her eyes were a beautiful green. Her skin was as pale as Ulquiorra's. Everyone was shocked for a second, but their faces didn't show it. Ulquiorra was shocked the most though. Once the girl was through the doorway, she let go of Grimmjow's arm and walked lightly over to Ulquiorra's side. He was wide eyed and frozen to the spot.

She whispered in his ear, "Don't give me that face after so long, Ulquiorra."

Everyone was shocked but, Aizen and Grimmjow. They just watched and smiled. Aizen watched Ulquiorra as he stood there with the girl breathing on his neck. She sighed and almost danced back to Grimmjow's side. She took his arm and they walked towards Aizen.

"Pleased to see you again, Aizen-sama," she said, bowing with Grimmjow.

"I hope your escort wasn't too rough," he replied.

"A perfect gentleman," she replied.

Ulquiorra hadn't moved. It was like someone had frozen the blood in his veins. Aizen turned to look at Grimmjow with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Your job is done. Leave her to Ulquiorra," he said.

Grimmjow walked away and the girl walked lightly to Ulquiorra's side. She held onto his arm and she felt him tense up. She sighed and everyone else remained confused.

"Ulquiorra walk her to her room. She'll tell you where to stop," he instructed.

"Y…Yes, Aizen-sama," he said, unfreezing.

He walked with the girl on his arm. When they left, Aizen began to explain. Ulquiorra walked a bit stiff legged.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Aren't you even going to call me by my name?" she asked.

"Sure, Nyoko. How did you get here?" he asked.

"Grimmjow found me in Hueco Mundo and brought me to Las Noches, when he sensed how strong I was," she answered.

He was quiet. He looked her over. She had a mask on the right side of her head, identical to Ulquiorra's and she was wearing an Arrancar outfit. It was a short skirt that went down to her mid thigh and she was wearing white leggings under it. Her shirt was a vest like and covered the hole at the base of her throat but she had fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow. When they arrived at her room, she walked to her door, opened it, and walked in.

As she was closing it, he said, "Aren't you still mad at me?"

"For all those years ago?" she asked.

He nodded his head and he felt her mode shift from playfully curious to seriously angry. He waited for her answer and she seemed to think about it.

She finally said, "Yes, I've never forgiven you for leaving like that. So I got stronger, but that's problems for later. I have to sleep. I'll need the energy for tomorrow."

"Sleep well," he said, walking away.

She nodded and closed the door. She slid to the ground and rested her head on her forearms. It had been a taxing day. She just needed to sleep. She got into her bed and closed her eyes.

Before she fell asleep, she said, "Sleep well, onii-sama."


	2. Dreams and Memories

Ulquiorra walked down to the next door room and thought about the incident brought up. He shook it off and went to bed. When Ulquiorra went to sleep, he dreamt of the incident that happened so many years ago.

_(Dream)_

_Ulquiorra had the form of a ten year old and Nyoko looked as if she was five. She was a happy child that made him smile. He planned on taking her to the real world when he had more power. Right now, she was conjuring a dust storm. She was weaker than him but, her power was that of a fraccion and his was stronger than that by ten. Ulquiorra had recently obtained his zanpakuto and Nyoko would receive hers when she reached his power level. Nyoko wasn't stopping her storm and Ulquiorra was getting a little worried. He flashed behind her and hugged her from behind. The storm disappeared and Nyoko looked up to Ulquiorra._

"_What's wrong, onii-sama?" she asked._

"_I don't want you to get swept away," he answered._

"_Oh," she replied, "Thank you, onii-sama."_

_He smiled and she slipped out of his arms. She started running. She loved this game. He was supposed to chase after her and try to catch her. He'd play for a while then easily catch her. Nyoko ran into somebody and Ulquiorra was at her side in a second. It was someone dressed like a Soul Reaper Captain. He turned to Nyoko and crouched down to her eye level._

"_Go wait over there," he said, "I'll be there in a second."_

_He pointed to a spot a few feet away. She nodded her head and went over the spot. He turned back to the person. It was a man and he had others behind him._

"_What's your name, child?" he asked._

"_Ulquiorra Schiffer," he answered, "What do you want?"_

"_It actually depends on what you want."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you want power?" the man asked._

_Ulquiorra looked back to Nyoko and she was staring at the sky. He wanted to protect her and give her something better than this. She looked at him and smiled, then waved._

"_I'm afraid she won't be able to join us," he said._

_Ulquiorra went wide eyed for a second, blinked, then turned back to the man. He couldn't leave Nyoko. She'd been his little sister ever since they met and they were incredibly close. He couldn't just abandon her in the middle of Hueco Mundo._

"_In that case, I can't take your offer," he replied._

_Ulquiorra turned around and began to walk towards Nyoko. The man didn't move he just kept on speaking._

"_You have so much potential and she's a big girl," he stated, "You want to protect her right?"_

_Ulquiorra froze and turned around. He was going to listen to this just to see what would happen. The man noticed and continued._

"_With the right training you could protect her and give her a better life. Isn't that what you want?" he said._

"_I'm able to protect her fine right now," Ulquiorra replied._

"_Have you been attacked by a Hollow?"_

"_Yes. I destroyed it."_

"_What happens when a Vasto Lorde attacks you? You will both die. I can help you," said the man._

_Ulquiorra looked back at Nyoko. She looked so happy just standing there and he was thinking about just leaving her. He sighed. He'd get stronger and come back. That was the promise he made to himself._

_He turned back to the man and said, "Let me say good bye to her first."_

_He walked over to Nyoko and crouched down to her eye level. She turned to him and smiled. He tried to smile too but, it came out like a twitch in the corner of his mouth._

"_Listen," he said, "That man offered me the chance to get stronger. I took it to protect you. I promise to get stronger for you, kay?"_

"_Sure, onii-sama. When do we leave?" she replied._

"_I have to go alone. I promise to get stronger and come back, kay?"_

"_You're leaving me here?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry but, I am."_

"_How am I supposed to live without you here? I need my onii-sama with me."_

"_Nyoko, do you know why I named you that?"_

"_No."_

"_It means treasure. I found you and you were my treasure. I'm leaving you here and I will find you again. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, onii-sama. Good luck."_

"_Sleep well tonight, onee-chan," he replied, ruffling her hair and standing up._

_He walked over to the man and they all walked away. He trained with the man that he later found out was called Aizen. The first year she was all he could think about. He became stronger and over the years he forgot about Nyoko._

_(End of Dream)_

Ulquiorra woke up and got out of bed. His sleep shift was over and he was on duty. He wondered how long Nyoko waited for him and he felt a little guilt. Meanwhile, Nyoko was dreaming of the years she waited for Ulquiorra.

_(Dream)_

_She watched Ulquiorra leave. She waited weeks and weeks for him. The weeks soon became years._

_After the first year, she said, "His training must be taking long."_

_She waited another year and another year after that. That's when she gave up. She'd been staying in that same spot for three years and he would've returned by then. She fell to her knees and cried. When she was done, she left that spot and began training of her own. She used her Cero and absorbed any Arrancar that came her way. Her zanpakuto was easily obtained after this. More years passed and Nyoko stopped counting, there was no point. Either Ulquiorra was killed or he'd abandoned her. She walked across someone. Their reiatsu was that of an Arrancar, a strong Arrancar. She smiled and stopped a few feet away from him._

"_You ready for me to absorb you?" she asked._

"_You sure are cocky," he replied._

_She flashed behind him and kicked him with her hands in her pockets. She laughed and he appeared behind her. She kicked his stomach and he flew farther away. She laughed some more. After a while, she got bored and decided that she was hungry. She saw him coming at her and held her hand out to him. Her palm glowed with a Cero and the Arrancar appeared behind her too fast for her to counter. He knocked her out. When she woke up, she was being carried by the Arrancar. She started struggling and he covered her mouth with his hand and wrapped his other arm firmly around her legs. She grip was almost enough to pull his hand off but, he threatened her with a Cero in her mouth. She stopped trying to get his hand off and continued struggling._

"_Stop it already," he said._

_She mumbled something but, he rolled his eyes and kept walking. Nyoko calmed down and looked at him. He had teal hair and eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as her and his mask was on his right cheek. She reached out a hand to touch it and he looked down at her when he felt her touch him. He loosened his grip and she slipped out. He cursed himself and ran after her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them together, behind her back. He dragged her down the hall and covered her mouth with his hand. When they reached the main room, he threw her across the room. She hit the base of Aizen's throne and started coughing._

"_Grimmjow," the man said._

_Nyoko stopped coughing and looked straight up. That voice, it was the man's voice. She stood up and ran to look at the man. It was him and he looked exactly the same way he did all those years ago. She raised her arm and aimed her hand at him. Her other hand was on her elbow keeping it straight._

"_You," she shouted, preparing her Cero._

"_Let me remind you that I just offered him the chance and he took it. He could've gone to see you anytime," he replied, "Why did you bring her here?"_

"_I sensed her reiatsu. She's Espada level," Grimmjow answered._

_Nyoko didn't let her Cero go and she looked like she was going to fire. Aizen gave Grimmjow a look and he appeared in front of Nyoko. He grabbed her Cero and crushed it in his hand._

"_Show her to her room, the room next to Ulquiorra's," ordered Aizen, "I'll call a meeting later so everyone can see the new Espada. Bring her in then."_

_Grimmjow nodded and tried to move Nyoko. She wouldn't budge so he picked her up and carried her to her room. There was a bed there and he laid her down. She looked out a window and Grimmjow watched her. He was curious._

"_Who was Aizen talking about?" he asked._

"_My onii-sama," she answered._

"_Let me guess, Ulquiorra."_

"_How'd you guess?"_

"_You two look almost exactly alike. What's your story?"_

"_He left me to come here and train. He said he'd come back but, I stopped waiting. I guess I should be happy that I can see him again but, I can't forgive him. I wouldn't miss seeing him again for the world though."_

"_I'm going to sleep in my own room. Stay here," he instructed._

_Then he left. Then it came full circle. She was here sleeping in her room._

_(End of dream)_

Nyoko opened her eyes and yawned. She had been dreaming about what had happened before she came here. Grimmjow wasn't as bad as the first time as she'd met him. He'd been gentler the second time but, she didn't know why. She decided to shake it off and try to sleep some more.

* * *

**Please Review more. T-T I like reading what people think.**


	3. Espada

**Happy New Years! Sorry about the late entry, couldn't get on earlier.**

* * *

Nyoko was woken by Grimmjow. Aizen had assigned him to protect her even though she was equal in power to Ulquiorra. She could easily defeat her brother or one above his rank. She got out of bed and walked out with Grimmjow. He knew what was going to happen. Ulquiorra didn't and she smiled. Ulquiorra was being taken off duty for this.

"Good luck," he said.

Nyoko just nodded. By the time she got in there, only Aizen was present. Ulquiorra wasn't there yet and she walked to her spot. She was waiting for Ulquiorra patiently. When he came in, he was surprised and walked to his spot as well. Nyoko just smiled and waited for Aizen to explain.

"Aizen-sama," said Ulquiorra, turning his gaze to Aizen.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why are we here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nyoko-chan has challenged you for your Espada rank," he explained.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and his head spun back to Nyoko. She saw his teeth gritted in indecision. He didn't want to fight her or lose his rank. She just smiled and waited for him to respond.

"Well?" prodded Aizen, "Are you going to defend your rank or protect your onee-chan?"

Ulquiorra looked down and ran up to Nyoko with his hand pointed straight. When he thought he'd dig his hand into her chest, she grabbed it from the side and knocked him away. He was surprised as he hit the ground. Grimmjow was surprised too. She laughed and jumped into the air, as Ulquiorra's Cero went by under her. She just kept laughing. When she landed on the ground, she kicked the air and Ulquiorra flashed out of his pace. He was sent flying into a pillar and fell to the ground.

"This is more fun than I thought it'd be," she said, "I never thought onii-sama would be this easy to beat."

He shot a Cero at her again and she just held up one hand to stop it. While she was doing that with both her hands, Ulquiorra kicked her in the stomach with the heel of his foot. She crashed into a pillar. Ulquiorra walked up to Nyoko and knelt down. He grabbed her hair and she had her hand raised at him. She shot her green Cero at him and he was sent flying for the wall.

She flashed under him and said, "Seems like the treasure found you. Did you even come to look for it?"

She kicked his back and he was flying through the air. She flashed above him.

As she hit his stomach with the heel of her foot, she asked, "Huh?"

He fell and half way to the ground, Nyoko kicked him in the stomach. He fell at an angle and rolled on the way to the ground. Ulquiorra landed on his stomach with blood dripping out of his mouth. He raised his hand to blast a Cero but, Nyoko stepped on his wrist.

As she spoke, she stomped on his back, "Why wouldn't you remember me? Did you forget that you went away to train to protect me? Did you forget your little treasure?"

He didn't say anything and just took the beating. She got infuriated and unsheathed her zanpakuto. She stepped back from his body and held the sword above his heart. He closed his eyes and as Nyoko brought the sword down, someone grabbed the hilt. It was Aizen.

"Sorry but, we need your onii-sama. I will make sure he uses his full power on you later. I know how you want to fight him," he said.

Nyoko frowned and struggled to get her sword free. It was an inch away from his heart. She wanted her revenge. Aizen frowned and flung her into Grimmjow's arms. He wrapped his arms around her, restraining her arms. She was flailing and almost breaking free. He sighed, pulled the collar of her shirt down, and leaned his head down to the crook of her neck. Ulquiorra's eyes shot open and he was in front of Nyoko in a second, holding Grimmjow's head from her neck. He was still as powerful as ever. Grimmjow looked up and sighed. Nyoko was staring at her brother.

"You faked weakness?" she asked.

He nodded and she gritted her teeth. Grimmjow tightened his hold on her and Ulquiorra eyed his grip uneasily.

"You better not fake next time or you'll get kill," she said.

She started flailing again. Aizen nodded and Grimmjow pulled her collar down again. He bit her and she unwillingly fell into unconsciousness. Her body went limp and Grimmjow carried her. Ulquiorra made a motion to take her but, Aizen grabbed his shoulder.

"I think she'd appreciate it if you didn't," he said.

Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow walked off with Nyoko in his arms. Ulquiorra felt guilty. He had forgotten her. When he looked into her eyes during the fight, he saw pure hatred. He still felt protective of her. He wanted her to be that little child he'd loved. She used to make him smile and now she made him feel guilty. Aizen snapped him out his thoughts.

"Do you think she will be a distraction? I can always have Grimmjow get rid of her," he offered.

"No. She'll come around," he said.

"You're lying. We both know she won't forgive you," he replied.

Ulquiorra was quiet. That's what had been motivating her to live, the desire to get revenge on him for leaving her. Aizen dismissed him and he went back on duty. Aizen was planning something and he couldn't afford Ulquiorra getting distracted. Grimmjow was taking Nyoko to her room. He laid her down on her bed and left. A few hours later, she woke up with a horrible feeling in her neck. She touched her neck and felt bite marks. She remembered feeling Grimmjow's lips on her neck then nothing. He bit her. It was her time for duty. She got up and walked out from a watch tower. Ulquiorra was off duty so she wouldn't see him. She wondered what was making her stay here. She could barely stand the sight of her brother. What was she here for?

"Hey," someone said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Brother and sister alike. Always deep in thought."

Nyoko glanced at the person. It was Grimmjow. She sighed and pretended not to notice. It was too late though. Grimmjow knew she'd heard him. He put an arm around her waist and she blinked a few times. Then she looked up at him. He was smiling and looking out a window.

"What?" she asked, calmly.

"Your skin tasted really nice," he said, not moving his head.

"What did you do to me? Lick me?"

"No. I just bit you."

"How can you tell what my skin tastes like?"

"I just could."

"We both have work to do," she stated.

Grimmjow sighed and went over to his post. Nyoko had to admit being that close to somebody was relaxing. She'd only ever been that close to her brother before. It used to be relaxing. Now it just made her mad. Grimmjow was a different Arrancar. More reckless. When her shift was over, she went back to her room. It had been an uneventful night. It always was. She went to sleep quickly, restlessly.


	4. Trying to Leave

**Characters might be OOC. I didn't mean for this to become a Grimmxoc pairing. It just kinda happened that way.**

* * *

When Nyoko woke up, she realized that there was nothing for her here. She didn't want to be one of Aizens Vasto Lorde. She couldn't stay here, she was too adventurous for that. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She walked to a giant archway and saw the night sky. She saw someone standing guard. It was Ulquiorra. He stepped in her way and she stopped a few steps away from him.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"My reason for being here and for living was to find the truth," she answered.

"The truth about what?" he asked.

"If you were killed or if you abandoned me," she answered.

Ulquiorra was silent, then he flashed in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and she began struggling. Nyoko put her hands on his chest and tried to push herself off him but, he held her tight.

"I hate you," she said.

Ulquiorra put a hand on her head and held her to him. Nyoko froze and looked up to Ulquiorra. His head was by hers though. He was talking into her ear.

"Please don't say that," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I know that you hate me but, it hurts when you actually say it."

"Why would you care? You abandoned me in the middle of Hueco Mundo. Remember?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I know nothing I could say or do will ever make that up to you but, I can try."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know," he answered.

They stayed like that for a little while then Ulquiorra pulled back to look at her. He looked at her face, like he was looking for something. Then he held her face inbtween his hands and brought their faces closer together. Until they kissed. Nyoko's eyes were wide open. This was weird but it felt right some where. It was her brother, that's what made it feel weird. She relaxed, closed her eyes, and responded. One of his hands pulled down the collar of her shirt and tossed something into her hollow hole. She pulled back, gripping her throat.

As her vision was getting blurry, she choked out, "I hate you."

Then she fell to the ground, asleep. Ulquiorra picked her up and saw Grimmjow coming. He must've let Nyoko slip past him. Ulquiorra handed Nyoko to Grimmjow and Grimmjow looked up at him.

"Take her to her room and make sure she doesn't leave," he ordered.

Grimmjow turned around and walked back the way he came. Nyoko grabbed onto his shirt and he looked down at her. She was talking in her sleep.

"Don't leave, onii-sama," she mumbled, "I need my onii-sama."

When Grimmjow got to her room, he laid her on her bed and looked her over. Nyoko wouldn't fall asleep for no reason. He saw something in her throat. It was giving off tiny green shocks to the inside of her hole. He reached in and took it out. Nyoko relaxed and slept peacefully. It looked like a negation box only green. Grimmjow put it in his pocket and went outside. He sat by her door in the hall and closed his eyes. He was tired. Babysitting wasn't his definition of fun. He crossed his arms and went to sleep. Hours passed and neither woke up. After a day, Nyoko opened her eyes and went outside, quietly. Grimmjow was sitting there with his eyes closed, he was asleep. Nyoko stood next to him and got down to his eye level.

"Bye," she said, "May be I'll see you again."

She quickly, lightly touched her lips to his and ran away. She didn't want to risk being caught if he was awake. She absentmindedly touched her lips. That felt different. It was because it wasn't her brother. Nyoko laughed at herself briefly and ran into somebody's arms. They wrapped around her and she struggled to get out.

"Stop," he said.

Nyoko froze and looked up. It was Grimmjow and he was smiling. He picked her up and walked to her room. She was wondering if he'd been awake when she kissed him or if he'd been faking it. When Grimmjow laid her down in her bed, he kept an arm around her. He laid on his side and leaned his head down, so it was near hers.

"Grimmjow," she whispered.

"It's ok," he whispered, "I'll be gentle."

He leaned down and lightly kissed up her neck. He stopped under her ear and starting licking there. Nyoko gasped and her fingers tangled in his hair. He pulled back a little and his lips brushed hers, lightly. Then Nyoko kissed him forcefully. They both heard a knock at the door. They both new that reiatsu. Grimmjow sat up and put Nyoko in his lap. He nuzzled her neck and the door opened. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra with one eye open and Ulquiorra looked at the two. He frowned.

"Nyoko. Aizen-sama wants to see you," he said.

Nyoko nodded and stood up. Grimmjow watched the two leave. Ulquiorra walked in front of Nyoko. Both were silent for a while.

"What were you two doing in there?" he asked.

"I can't explain," she replied.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Why were you trying to run away again?"

"I don't like it here. I need to get away from here."

"I can't let you do that," he said, turning to her.

Nyoko froze and looked at his hands. There was something in his hand. Nyoko remembered that thing he used on his before and how it froze her entire body. She backed up the wall and Ulquiorra walked up to her.

"Nyoko, relax," he said.

Nyoko tried but couldn't manage. It wasn't the box itself she was afraid of but, what would happen after the box was in her throat. He lifted her chin and tossed it in. Everything went black and Nyoko fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Let Go?

When Nyoko opened her eyes, she felt this unusual pain in her chest. She sat up and looked around for a second. Nothing made sense for a few minutes. She saw someone standing in her doorway. After blinking a few times, she realized it was Ulquiorra. That made her frown. She remembered now. He'd put something in her hollow hole and then nothing. She'd been unconscious during whatever he'd done to her. There was also a pain in her shoulder but, she didn't check it out. Ulquiorra walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed. Nyoko sat up and walked to the door. Ulquiorra watched her. She noticed that he wasn't trying to stop her from leaving. That was unusual, unless he had someway of finding her later. When she looked back at Ulquiorra to see his expressionless face, she saw why her shoulder hurt.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

Ulquiorra actually smiled and walked up to her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to the Espada," he said.

Nyoko shoved him off and he stepped back a little. He was still smiling. On her left shoulder, right below where her arm connected with the rest of her body, was a black 4. She was the same rank as her brother, not only was that insulting since she was probably Halibel's level, it meant they weren't going to finish their fight.

"There's more," she stated.

Ulquiorra gave her a puzzled look. He didn't know if she remembered anything from when she was unconscious.

"What would that be?" he asked, actually curious.

Nyoko glared at him and answered, "You're not trying to stop me from leaving. That means you have something that's going to find me."

Ulquiorra suppressed a smile, his sister was smart. She knew him a little bit too well. He just looked at her and she waited for him to reply. He was thinking about how to respond without giving away anything.

"Did you even think that I wanted you to be happy?" asked Ulquiorra, "That I just wanted to see you smile again?"

"No. You know that I wouldn't smile even if you let me go," she answered, "Tell me the real reason."

Ulquiorra sat on Nyoko's bed and laid back. He stared at the ceiling and Nyoko watched him. He sighed and continued to stare up.

"I don't want to see you so unhappy and I can tell you hate being here, around me," he answered, "So I'm letting you go."

"If any of the Espada find me, I'll kill them," she stated.

"You're one too," he stated.

"Sleep well tonight, onii-sama," she replied, leaving.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and suppressed a laugh. He'd said the same thing when he left her. It was her way of getting back at him. She was leaving him this time. It felt different. He didn't have the pleasure of Nyoko's childhood happiness. He missed her. Meanwhile, Nyoko was walking to the archway again. No one was out. That was good. She'd get farther that way. Then she stopped and laughed at herself quietly. She could've escaped anytime. She touched the air in front of her and the space separated. She stepped into the darkness and waited to arrive in the real world.

* * *

**If you want a sequel, leave a review telling me that.**


	6. Sequel

**Sorry school's been crazy. My new story is called Leaving. I'll have it up today.**


End file.
